Kanashii Yokan
by Courage Exodus
Summary: NightxTraian. Will only be available for a short period.


**_Night x Traian - Kanashii Yokan_**

"Night is unusually quiet today, Rukia-chan…" Eudora said, observing the black haired male with dark eyes. Rukia nodded and looked also, her light lavender eyes twinkling.

"Yes…oto-sama has been down lately and does not know what to do about his sadness. I am sure that if Mizuki were here, he would be able to recover but he has not seen her in so long that I think he is breaking." Rukia yawned and curled up into a ball of sleepiness. Eudora nodded and looked back at Night.

Night had donned the Senri Shiki hair cut lately, but his hair was black and his eyes were a furious blood red. Hs skin was paler than usual and his eyes no longer flickered an energetic sea blue. Instead, they were a dull red.

Chi-Sato decidingly, and bravely, walked by Night's room and found that the male was looking out his window and drinking a decidingly large cup of sake. She sighed, knowing only one reason for this change of mood—and she was going to retrieve it as soon as possible to save the elder male from himself.

--

Traian rolled around on his bed, sweated profusely. He suddenly jolted upward, panting harshly. 'What was that?' He thought. He held his head in one hand and sighed. "A snake, a strange music box, and a red pendant…"

"Ah," Chi-Sato muttered beside him. She flipped through her book casually. "That snake must be death, the "strange music box" must be life, and the red pendant is the key, I suppose."

Traian jumped up on his bed and stared at the female beside him on his bed, sitting upright with a book in her hands. 'When did she get there?!' Traian asked himself in his head. Chi-Sato, sensing these thoughts, grinned at him.

"I had seen you tossing and turning so I came to see what was up! And to tell you what the dream meant, seeing as you have an odd thing with talking to yourself and telling people what your dreams are about," She gave a tired look, "But I'm also here for something else…"

"Wh-what?" Traian asked.

Chi-Sato smiled tenderly. "Night needs your help—no, the people at Tsuki no Miyako need your help Traian Costica cel Tinar."

Traian's eyes widened. 'Night…' He gave a remorseful look. "Why don't you get Mizuki to do it? I'm not of anymore use to him. He abandoned me, remember?"

"Night abandoned no one," Chi-Sato held up a finger. "You led yourself to that conclusion and rejected every other feeling, thinking that if you felt nothing at all you could escape from that negative emotion."

"…"

"Night did not abandon you. You abandoned him."

"Oh? How is that?"

"He loved you," Chi-Sato smiled. "He even regretted his decision being Mizuki later, but he could not take back what was done. All along, he has wanted you by his side but he is truly too nice. He loves both you and Mizuki—but he had to choose. The gentle suicide or the regretful hatred?"

"…" Traian looked at Chi-Sato. "What can I do for hi right now that Mizuki can't?"

"Hah." Chi-Sato smiled. "You can go see him. That would start something nice in his mind, I'm sure."

"Do I have to touch him?" Traian asked wearly. Chi-Sato shook her head and caused him to sigh in relief. "Good." He got out of bed, got dressed, and Chi-Sato beckoned him, giving him directions to Night's room since it had moved.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

--

Night sighed and swished his sake around in his cup. 'Another boring as hell night and I once again have nothing to do. I don't want to bother Mizuki…' Night closed his eyes. "How annoying."

"Um…what is?" A small voice asked.

Night's shoulder jerked in the direction the voice came from. He knew that voice with every cell in his body. "Traian?"

Traian gave a small smile before he approached Night and looked at the bottle of sake. "I didn't know you drank."

Night looked away quickly, resisting the urge to jump the boy and embrace him until the world ended. "Yes, well…old habits die hard." Night set the sake down and sighed. "So, what brings you here this late at night?"

Traian squirmed, thinking of things to say to the very much older male. "Um…"

Night sighed again. "I think you should leave if you have nothing to say."

"You…!" Traian was quickly angered. "How are you?! I came here to see you and yet you're pushing me away!"

"…" Night looked at Traian, then standing up and waling over to him casually, his face a bit strained. "If you don't leave…" Night gently pushed Traian back on his bed and quickly leaned over him with a dark expression on his face. Traian's anger faded as he seen the look on Night's face and blushed a dark red. "If you don't leave, I may do something to you that you will regret later on."

"…" Traian knew what Night was getting at. "Um…"

"This is your last chance. Leave now or I won't be able to hold myself back." Night leaned over and breathed lightly on Traian's face. Traian's face heated up more as he closed his eyes and awaited Night.

"You can't drive me away!"

"…" Night pressed his forehead against Traian's own forehead. "Just remember: you can't blame me for this later." Traian nodded.

Night closed his eyes and sighed. He would not be able to go through with this. Instead, he lay next to Traian, his legs hanging off the bed. Traian blinked and sat up, staring down at Night. "Um…? Night?"

Night covered his eyes with his arm and reached out. "Stupid." He grabbed Traian's arm and pulled him down gently. Traian landed on Night and reflexively closed his eyes on contact. He was surprised that Night didn't jump him quite yet. "You're stupid."

"I…am?" Traian questioned himself and Night's words. Not too long after, Night's other hand was under his chin, tilting it upwards until Traian could feel warm lips press against his own.

'That feeling…I can feel it again.' Traian sighed contently and eagerly kissed back, forgetting who he was for a moment. Suddenly, he was turned over so that he was lying on the bed and Night hovered over him, kissing him, his midnight black hair dangling in his face, tickling his skin. Night pulled back a little and shifted downward, biting at Traian's neck lightly.

Traian had to bite his lip lightly as Night kissed up his flesh, nibbling at his ear suggestively. What this man could do to him and make him feel was not even funny anymore. Words that he wanted to say, he couldn't even say them. For when Traian opened his mouth to say something, he was silenced by warm lips once again, his mouth wide open. A slick tongue slipped into his mouth and he couldn't help but moa at the feeling. He had missed it

Night felt his eyes beginning to change. If he didn't stop now, he'd have to take the boy right then and there. His body did not feel like obeying at the moment, however.

Night pulled his mouth away and eyed the younger male. "I won't be able to stop…" Night ran one of his fingers along Traian's jaw line.

"All right…what's your point?" Traian growled in frustration. "Darn it, Night…"

"Ha ha ha…" Night licked Traian's cheek. "Well now…" He smiled, leaning over to attack Traian's neck once again his lips scurrying across his heated skin.

"Ah…" Traian moaned, tilting his head to the side for better access. His hands went up to grasp the black clothes, feeling the lips stir and the warm breath on his flesh.

"Hmm…I love you, Traian." The black-haired man yanked back, hoisting up Traian's shirt up to the shoulders and examined the view that was presented to him. His fingers ran over the slim finger and the softness of the flesh. He chuckled, feeling Traian shiver at the touch and coldness of the air through the open window and bended over, licking his ear seductively. He ran his hands unpredictably close and up his chest, finally to a nipple, squeezing it firmly yet tenderly between two fingers.

"I…!" Traian almost yelped, biting his lips, trying to suppress his cry of rapture. He could tell that Night was just toying with him just to see all his reactions. He had done that the first time they had been together and he was doing it again—to make sure he had remembered all of the sensitive parts of his body—and it was annoying and frustrating all at the same time.

Night pulled away, stopping and smiling. "Well…so he did miss me." He teased, bringing a finger back up to the chin again, rising it up. He bent over, capturing the lips once again, Night dominating easily. They held on longer, each one savoring the taste before pulling back when their breath was gone. "Good night, Traian." He smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead gently.

"What do you mean…?" Traian opened his eyes and they immediately widened. He found himself staring into deep sea green eyes. "Uhm…"

"Hah. Sleep." Night kissed Traian one last time before he smiled and gently rocked Traian back and forth. "Rajika."

And Traian was out like a light.

Night scratched his head lightly and opened his eyes to the new welcoming sunlight in the window. Traian stirred in his sleep, clinging to Night's leg. Night patted his head and smiled once again, searching his head for the dream that he were thinking of.

'Death, life, and a key. My, oh, my, you found yourself in your own little world of my life. Well, that's fine. I would rather you try and understand everything and everyone better so that you can love someone else. Not me." Night ran a hand through Traian's hair and licked his lips. "But you can always come running to me. I'll be more conservative next time. I'll do my best to stay with you for however long as I can."

"Zzz…"

"I love you and Mixuki. Oh well; it's fine for now I suppose. As long as you come to me and not go to Nero, then I can deal with it." Night yawned long and hard. "The moon will cast a sad premonition tonight. How far will it continue? Only I control that. I'll give you a clock without hands because I was in a sweet dream from which it seemed like I would never awaken. Time itself stopped. Soon, these shining days may fade. And yet you're continuing to decorate what you say most of the time with lies. My future and your own may be breaking because of it. I, the moon, have a sad premonition…someday my memories may be scarred by pain. Hey, in your pursuit of your dreams on the horizon, do you really need the moon following you?"

Traian stirred again and opened his eyes. Night leaned over and whispered to him in the voice that Traian didn't think he'd hear again after so long:

"I have a sad premonition…."

EndOwari


End file.
